


A Peculiar Situation

by MarbleAide



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Cum Play, Licking, M/M, Macro/Micro, Microphilia, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has a bad run in with a shrink ray and ends up six inches tall. Things are fine, sort of, but Kon really wants to explore his boyfriends new temporary size difference...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peculiar Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Shrugs a lot because I just wanted porn and micro sex!

It was date night, or rather, it should have been, except Tim hadn’t answered any of Kon’s recent texts; hadn’t even answered the last two phone calls he’d tried and things were growing…concerning, maybe. Not that Kon worried. He didn’t, not always, seeing as Tim had been doing this just as long as he had (longer, technically, if you count the years Kon was still sort of dead) and Kon trusted Tim enough to know he wouldn’t just run off recklessly into the wild gray yonder that was Gotham City (well, only sometimes.)

But this time it was date night— this time Tim had told him to come around his apartment at nine, bring take-out, and maybe later after a movie they’d walk down the block to the close by yogurt shop and get a bowl to split (even if Kon still didn’t understand Tim’s like of gummy bears in his ice cream). And sure, Tim had said something had come up with the family, cape business, but it was still Tim’s night off, so unless about five different villains broke out of Arkham that night, there shouldn’t be much of a reason to pull Tim away from his plans. He’d said he’d be done before nine, had promised, and right now it was coming up on nine forty-five with still no word.

Kon sighed, grumbling softly as he looked to his phone once more, waiting for that little chime and buzz to tell him Tim was waiting up for him, that he could come on over, something. But by nine fifty Kon had enough of waiting and enough of the worry starting to solidify in his gut. He shouldn’t, but he would, and without thinking better of it he flew off towards Gotham and, specifically, the Cave.

Technically, he wasn’t supposed to go without an escort or very explicit permission. He didn’t exactly have Superman status of ‘guy nights with Batman’ even if he was dating one of his sons. But drastic times call for drastic measures and the defense system had been updated with his data a couple of months ago— at least he hoped it had.

Lucky for him, nothing shot out at him or tried to electrocute him or a tiny ninja-child didn’t jump out of the shadows and attack him with a sword. No, instead, he managed to get into the Cave with little more than a robotic voice stating his arrival. It was odd, almost, as his welcome didn’t come in the form of a glare or some curse as to why he was there— no. He was greeted by Oracle and Oracle only, sitting at the computer typing quicker than Kon ever could.

He paused for a second, looking around, and found it completely strange with how…quiet it all seemed. “Um,” he called, clearing his throat as if not to startle the woman (just in case the vocalized arrival and her own years of training weren’t enough). “Where is…everyone?”

“Out.” Comes Oracles single word answer, her eyes never once leaving the computer screen. That’s all Kon get for at least another minute with the only sound in the Cave her quick fingered typing before, finally, her fingers stop and she’s turning in her wheel chair to throw a kind smile over her shoulder at the clone, contrasting well with the cold sharpness that her voice just held. “Though, I’m sure you’re actually just looking for Tim? We, ah, had some…complications tonight, so he’s sort of indisposed at the moment.”

Indisposed? Kon things for a second, the dread he felt earlier sinking into his stomach heavier than before. Babs must notice the way his face falls, because suddenly she’s turning her chair and waving her hands about.

“No, no! Not— he’s alright, Conner. He’s…he’s well. He’s just…there was something of an accident. Not permanent, we just…” The sentence trails off into silence, a silence that Conner wants to fill with questions, because he’s got plenty on his mind right now, but as soon as his mouth opens to ask, the silence is broken with the sound of footsteps coming down the staircase.

They’re not Tim’s, Kon knows, they’re too precise and too practiced. He’s not surprised to find Alfred coming down from the dark stairs, looking just as put together and proper as Kon’s ever seen, though this time he holds out his hand in front of him, fingers curled upward ever so slightly, and there’s something there, something…

Kon’s eyes go wide. His stomach does a sort of flip.

“Tim?”

It is Tim…he thinks, but Tim’s about six inches tall, maybe even five, instead of his usual height. Everything else about him looks exactly the same, all except for the fact that he is now tiny. Really tiny. Like a child’s doll, almost, except this doll is grumbling and moving freely and also has what appears to be a handkerchief tied around him like a toga to keep his modesty intact.

Kon blinks. “Babe,” He says as soon as Alfred gets down the steps and Tim is standing in front of him fully in the palm of Alfred’s hand, little hand clasping onto one of his fingers to keep upright. “What the actual hell happened?”

“Shrink ray.” Babs calls back, helpful, as Tim pulls at the lose fabric hanging around his shoulder, face never looking towards Conner’s. “Guy was robbing a lot of jewelry stores with it tonight. Bruce and Dick caught him, brought the gun back here to analyze, but apparently it wasn’t exactly turned off yet.”

Kon hears the soft string of curses Tim mutters under his breathe— his voice isn’t so much tinier, squeaky, just sort of…soft. Distant, almost, but still Tim. “It was supposed to be out of juice,” Tim says and his tiny face is scrunched up in frustration as he still struggles to keep the little toga around him. “Battery on it died, or that’s what I was told when I got a hold of it. Turns out Dick was wrong and it still had enough kick to do, well…this.” He holds out his arms and the makeshift clothing nearly falls off him again. With a little bit more cursing to rearranges the handkerchief, tying it tight around his shoulder to keep it mostly in place.

“Master Bruce and Dick are now out interrogating our perp to get Tim righted again.” Alfred adds. “Apparently the shrink ray isn’t so easy as to plug it into the wall to charge.”

Babs doesn’t look too pleased about that. “Fail safe was put in place. Guy’s smart. Anyone tampering with it makes a wrong move and the whole thing will burn up. I’m here trying to get past it, Damian’s been sent to last known HQ to see if he can find anything to help. Though, he did seem perfectly fine keeping Tim as he is.”

“Of course he did,” Tim shouted, having to do so to get his point of anger across to the rest of them. “He’s finally got someone shorter than him! He loves this!”

Kon snickers. He can’t help it. Seeing Tim like this is…adorable. He’s small and angry and even when he turns to glare at Kon, Kon can’t help but smile. “Promise not to tell Cassie or Bart, but this is sort of hilarious.”

Tim’s still glaring at him, so Kon just rolls his eyes and sighs in defeat, lifting his hand up to Alfred’s as some sort of piece offering. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Come on, I’ll take you upstairs and we can at least have a sort-of date night and watch a movie together, even if you are bited-sized.”

For a second, Tim doesn’t look like he’s going to give in, but after another minute or so of glaring, he finally caves and climb over from Alfred’s hand to Kon’s, holding onto his middle finger tight to make sure he doesn’t fall off.

“Fine, but only until someone comes up with news.” He turns to Alfred and says his thanks before kicking at Conner’s thumb, indicating his readiness to go upstairs. “We’re watching the Princess Bride again, no complaining.”

None came, of course, and Conner managed not to laugh again all the way up the stairs into the manor.

—-

It’s a little awkward, finding a comfortable position for the two of them with Tim’s new size. They’ve found their way up to Tim’s room after a quick stop by the kitchen to get some popcorn. Tim had insisted, stating a movie date night wasn’t complete without popcorn and Kon didn’t exactly have the heart to argue with the fact that Tim’s stomach was probably smaller than a single piece of popcorn at this point.

After some shifting around, they finally found a good position with Kon sitting in the bed a little slouched back, laptop placed just below his knees, and Tim laying on his chest. Still, Tim figited a good deal, though Kon wasn’t sure if that was because of the position or because he was simply not used to his new stature. It was a little bit distracting, to say the least.

With all Tim’s movements, Conner found himself paying for attention to him then to the movie which he really didn’t feel all that guilty about seeing as they’d watched the Princess Bride together three times already. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, it was just Tim was so…small.

Interesting sounded a little offensive. Like Tim was some lab rat science experiment. And it wasn’t like Kon wanted to do an actual experiment or anything, it was just…curious. It would be difficult for anyone, he was sure, if their boyfriend ended up a couple inches tall one day, to not draw attention to it— even if their line of work, this was something a little bit out of the ordinary (even if they actually knew a guy who’s whole deal was shrinking down to atomic sizes.)

As Tim squirmed, the more Kon stared. Tim kept flipping over from laying on his back to his stomach, muttering softly to himself as he shifted over and over every ten minutes or so, pausing in between fits to take tiny bites out of the piece of popcorn he was still working on. 

About halfway through the movie, Tim finally looked back at him with a soft blush to his pale cheeks, brow furled together in an expression of adorable discontent. “I can feel you staring at me.” He said, turning over onto his stomach before huffing and sitting up to sit upright on Kon’s chest. “Stop it.”

“Sorry,” Conner said without any real sympathy behind it. “You’re just so…”

Tiny, if the word to finish that, but he’s positive Tim knows where he’s going, because he looks up at him with a slight glare before sighing and rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, I know that, obviously.”

Kon licks his lips, sits up just a little and Tim has to brace himself as everything shifts under him. “Sorry,” Conner says again, whether that’s for moving or being obvious he doesn’t know. He does know that his hand is moving up to Tim, hesitating ever so slightly before his pointer finger presses gently into Tim’s side, unable to help himself as his want to explore and figure things out takes over.

Tim smacks his finger, trying to push him away. “Hey—” He complains, throwing another glare towards Kon. “Just because I’m small doesn’t mean you can push me around!”

“I don’t wanna push you around. I just wanna…touch a little.” Kon insists and it makes Tim pause just long enough that he can touch at Tim’s side once more, run his finger down feeling warm skin through the makeshift toga. “It’s date night, Tim.”

This time, Tim doesn’t push him away with his touch, but when he comes around to press against his abdomen, Tim grabs a hold of his finger, trying to keep him still, a cocked half smile on his lips as he looks up at Kon now. “You gonna molest me like this?”

There’s a long pause of silence in which Conner swallows the thickness building in his throat. Tim’s smile drops a little.

“Maybe.”

It’s too close to a question, a request, and ends with just the perfect amount of uncertainty that Kon’s throwing the ball into Tim’s court now— presenting what he’s thinking, and now he’s waiting there still and silent as Tim works the almost-request over in his head. Now, he isn’t smiling. His lips are nearly frowning as he stares at Kon, calculates through everything, and figures out his answer.

It takes maybe a little too long with Tim quiet for too much of it, so with a small suggestion Kon moves his finger down, pushing lightly between Tim’s legs until he’s doubling over and grabbing onto him.

“Conner…”

“It’s just— I won’t— can I…see?”

There’s clear hesitation in Tim’s expression, but after a few moments of pleading eyes from Conner, he’s standing up and untying to handkerchief from around his shoulder, letting the fabric fall to his feet and now he’s standing there on Kon’s chest naked to the world.

Again, it’s interesting. Tim looks exactly the same— pale skin, lean legs, all the usual hair and scars and every detail that Conner has memorized over the years, only shrunken down, smaller, made to look too delicate and too breakable, even when his usual self appears too fragile for Kon’s liking. This is…new. Exciting.

Kon can’t help himself as he reaches out to touch again, brushing fingertips across shoulders and down Tim’s chest to his abs, stomach, pausing when Tim starts to laugh with the light touches all over him, smiling as he leans over to grasp at Kon’s finger, stopping his explorations until he can get his breath back. Kon takes note and reminds himself to press a little firmer this time, feeling the soft skin of Tim’s stomach, getting a slightly thrill at the way it squishes back when he pushes a little harder and Tim has to brace himself as to not move backwards. He moves further down and almost doesn’t touch any more, but Tim’s still his boyfriend, they’ve still been dating forever now, this is just stranger circumstances, but then again most of their life is and if Tim really did have a problem he would have said something by now, put a stop to it all.

But he hasn’t, not yet, so Kon goes further south and lets his finger brush against the tiny cock between Tim’s legs, rubbing gently until he feels a little bit of wet against his fingertip and Tim does take a step back with a moan on his lips.

He’s half hard when he takes a step back, lets Conner see, and the sight is just a little bit intoxicating. Tim’s standing there on his chest, naked, blushing and so small that Kon can see exactly how the color moves down his body, crawls from his neck to his shoulders and chest, making him rosy and red. His cock’s standing up, twitching, also a soft pink and Kon can’t help it when he licks his lips. Tim sees this, blushes harder, and shivers visibly.

“Tell me if I’m going too hard, alright?” Kon states before he’s touching again, his fingers feeling Tim’s thighs now, his legs, the soft fuzzy of hair along skin as he moves down then back up and presses a too-big finger against the underside of Tim’s dick, can feel how it jumps against his skin and then Kon’s pressing against the tiny thing, rubbing against with surer motions that make Tim groan. He steps forward, nearly stumbles, and grabs hold of Kon’s finger, little hands guiding his motions as best he can, little hips thrusting against the single digit.

“Shit,” Kon breathes out, can feel exactly how the entirety of Tim’s cock rocks against him, rolling under the pad of his finger. His own cock twitches hard in his jeans, grows stiff and uncomfortable against the teeth of his zipper at the sight of his shrunken boyfriend humping against his hand.

The size now is giving Kon a view he’s never seen before— he can take in every single detail of how Tim shakes from head to toe as he chases after his orgasm, how his shoulders shiver, and he throws his head back on a particularly good thrust that had his cock bumping against skin. He’s moaning and Kon can see how his throat moves with the sounds, how his mouth hangs open to tiny, red, how drool collects just a little bit at the corner of his mouth. Tim’s muscles in his legs are something to see, his thighs, as he moves.

Kon bites his lip a little, pulls his finger away much to Tim’s displeasure as he tries to grab for him to come back, help him relieve the head ache in his balls, but Kon’s not gone for long. He sits up further, catching Tim before he’s knocked down, and lays him down on his thigh, pushes his small body down onto his back when Tim tries to get up. Kon keeps the pressure on him, forcing him to lay back, until Tim catches along and doesn’t try to move, just lets Kon touch him again.

He strokes at his, feels exactly how his lungs press against ribs when he breathes and the tiny give of his stomach draws his attention again until Tim starts to squirm.

“Kon— stop teasing me, I’m gonna explode.” He groans, thrusts little hips up to draw Conner attention back down to his tiny problem .

His cock is pretty and small and so red now that Kon can’t help but touch. He rubs his finger against the tip and it leaves Tim panting, convulsing, and when Kon very gently runs the edges of his nail all the way down Tim’s cock, the other arches up, practically wails with the sensation.

“Fuck,” Kon groans, pushing with the pad of his finger again to soothe the burn. “Tim. Shit— you look so good like this. I wanna watch you come.”

Tim nods his head, reaching down to grab at Kon’s pointer again, drag it back to just a nice rub, nice pressure, up and down motion, helping Tim along as his hips start thrusting once more and his entire body quakes. “Kon, Kon, please, I need—”

Kon knows, he gets it, and just as the top of another drag he presses down a little harder, pushes Tim’s cock against his abdomen, squishes him softly, and in that instant he can hear Tim’s loud cry and feel the way his cock release under his finger, cumming all over him and Tim’s stomach.

When Kon pulls away, Tim just lays there, panting hard. The mess on his stomach looks so minuscule to Conner who quickly pops the tip of his finger into his mouth and cleans the splash of cum from his skin.

“You’re so pretty.” Kon says, bringing his now clean finger down to crease against Tim’s cheek who, with a smile on his lips, turns towards the touch and nuzzles softly back, eyes closed in his blissed out state of being.

He pets at Tim’s hair for a moment, taking in how soft it feels, before reaching down to now help with his own problem, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down as much as he can without moving, not wanting to disturb Tim’s little rest.

He gets his cock out of his boxers, lets it flops out against his stomach before he takes it in hand and strokes, sighing happily with the sensation. It’s odd, thinking of the size difference. Of how he got Tim off with a single finger and how he grasps his heavy cock in one hand unable to get his fingers all the way around it.

Kon lets his head fall back against the pillows on the bed, eyes closing as he starts to get into it, feeling the sensation of his hand moving up and down. Not as good as Tim, of course, but given the circumstances…

That thought immediately gets lost in Kon’s brain as his eyes snap open with the feeling of Tim standing up and moving over along his leg to Kon’s hip and then his crotch.

“Uh,” he looks down at his tiny boyfriend. His tiny boyfriend who is shorter and smaller than his dick, standing right next to it now, pulling on Kon’s hand trying to get him to let go. “Tim…what are you doing?”

“Helping.” Comes the answer, said in such a way that sounds like it should be so obvious that Kon lets his hand fall away and nearly laughs when Tim has to get a hold of his dick, holding tight so it doesn’t fall against Kon’s stomach again.

It takes a second, but Tim gets it under control and Kon can’t help but pay close attention, eyes peering down at Tim as he starts working his cock.

Kon moans, hips stuttering for just a second befor” His voice Fuck, Tim are you…” His voice tapers off into another moan, head falling back against his shoulders as the tiny body of Tim starts to rub all against his dick.

It’s a full body jerk off. His tiny fucking shrunken boyfriend has decided to tug him off with all of him. It’s…

When Kon can, he looks back down, eyes heavy and half-lidded as he stares at Tim with his arms all the way around his shaft, thrusting himself against his cock. The strange sensation of it all leaves Kon feeling dirty, lightheaded, watching as Tim presses his cheek against his dick and looks right back at Kon before opening his mouth to lick.

It’s a small feeling, soft, warm, but the visual alone is making Kon throb, making his cock twitch, precum bubbling up from the head and dribbling down, getting Tim wet, making it easier for him to move while his hair and body grow sticky with it. He doesn’t seem to mind all the much.

Tiny hands massage him, pressing into veins, feet rubbing at his base, little mouth and tongue trying their best to get him even wetter. Kon keeps moaning, keeps cursing, his thighs coiled tight in an attempt to not move, not have Tim stop.

He wants to touch himself, wants to help, but Tim’s too much of a tight to see, and Kon can’t find it in himself to move or do anything further to stop watching Tim completely worship his dick.

“Tim, Tim, babe, I’m close, I’m so close, you feel so good, damnit, you look so goddamned filthy…”

When Tim moans, Kon can feel it. Feel the vibration of his entire little body shoot through his cock and he has to throw his head back, pound against the mattress in his attempt not to thrust. Then things shift a little, feelings change, and when Kon looks up again Tim’s standing up as tall as he can and reaching up, climbing just a little to get to Kon’s tip, rubbing along the foreskin and licking at the glands, face getting completely messy with precum now as he glides through it.

And that’s it, that’s what brings him over, the sight of Tim so small and delicate looking, hugging his cock, licking along the tip, getting close enough that he can feel how warm his tongue is against his hole, and Kon’s unable to do anymore of a warning then moan loud, arch up off the bed, and he’s cumming hot and heavy and hard.

Tim gets a little startled, his grip faltering and he falls back down the small distance as cum dribbles out all over him, covering him from head to toe in pearly seed. He’s shiny and sticky and looks a complete mess when Kon opens his eyes now, finds Tim once more breathing hard while covered completely in Kon’s cum.

He curses, feels his cock twitch again with the sight, letting out a few last drops to slide down his shaft.

“Oh, babe,” He sighs, hand moving to touch Tim once more, feel how slick he is, sticky, wet, totally ruined as he stands there looking ready to topple over on his feet. “You’re a mess.” He brushes wet hair from Tim’s face as best he can so he can see his boyfriend’s eyes, see how dark they are, how black and lust blown and then Kon looks down, swallows, and can see Tim’s hard again, see his little dick sticking out from his body, dribbling with spunk, and Kon’s breath hitches. “Gotta get you clean up…”

Tim doesn’t protest as Kon scoops him up in a single hand and brings him up closer to his face,fingers wrapped around him gently, keeping him from falling. There’s a moment of pause with Kon once again as he holds Tim close, looks at him up close, and can still see how pink with blush he is, how his chest heaves.

“Come here…”

There’s no real choice in the matter as Kon sits up slowly then sticks out his tongue and licks at Tim’s front.

The tiny body jerks in his hand, small hands coming up to grasp onto his nose as Kon laps at him again— Tim’s so small his tongue covers his entire torso, licking up all the cum he’d gotten on him. Tim shivers in his grasp as Kon angles down and licks at his crotch, thighs, legs. His tongue bathing him, trying to get every nook and crevice of Tim clean.

“Kon, ah, Kon—” Tim’s voice falters, he sounds ruined, spent, but still Kon continues, keeps licking him, can feel how hard he is still against his tongue, and when he gets to his pelvic again he purses his lips lightly and sucks, making Tim arch sharply and cry out under the feeling.

“Conner!” He screams, looks back up at the clone and Kon swears there’s tears in his dark eyes, as oversensitive as he is. “That’s t-too much. P-please—”

Kon hums softly, makes Tim shout and trash in his hand, before Kon’s releasing his tiny cock and then flips him over onto his stomach, startling Tim enough that the breath gets knocked out of him.

“K—”

He doesn’t wait for Tim’s words of protest or question, just lets his tongue lap at Tim’s back now, getting any sticky leftover off. He works at his hair for a bit, his touches softer as to not hurt Tim’s head, before he’s moving towards again, over his shoulder, under his arms, following his spine, until he gets to his ass. It looks adorable and even perkier this tiny.

Kon smiles a little sharp before he moves his thumb, presses against Tim’s ass and spread him open, pulling one cheek aside and making him squeak.

“Please, please, please,” Tim mutters, his arms wrapped around Kon’s middle finger now holding on tight as he rubs his body against Kon’s palm, mouthes at the pad of his finger. He sounds a little out of his mind, a little broken, but Kon’s not going to deny a request.

He licks at Tim’s ass, cleaning him up with a few swipes, before returning now to stabs with the very tip of his tongue, working against Tim’s crack in any attempt to press against his hole, applying pressure that makes Tim squirm against him, thrust down and back against Kon’s hand and tongue, wanting more and moaning as loud as his little body could.

He’s trembling all over as Kon keeps licking, getting his balls and perineum before returning again to his hole, licking and pressing as accurately as he good as Tim babbles into his skin, holding on for deer life, and humping him to completion.

This time, when Tim comes, it’s full bodied. Kon can feel how every muscle in him goes taunt and with that Kon makes sure to press a little harder, suck gently, and it comes so hard and so fast Tim doesn’t even have time to scream. It lasts for what feels like forever, spasms making Tim twitch lightly as he slowly comes down.

Kon softly turns Tim over onto his back, looks at him now covered in a layer of saliva, dripping wet. He doesn’t even move as Kon shifts, easing Tim down onto the softness of the bed, gives him some space to breathe after all of that.

He grabs up the forgotten handkerchief and does his best to delicately clean him up, being extra careful to not touch especially sensitive places. Tim’s breathing has tapered off into something less erratic, more controlled, but he’s still staring up at the ceiling with a blank express. Kon says nothing until he’s able to get Tim mostly dried off, throws the ruined cloth to the floor, before crawling on the bed to lay down, watch Tim, face him and make sure he was okay.

After another few minutes of silence, Kon reaches up and ever so softly creases Tim’s cheek with the back of his knuckle. It gets Tim’s attention who turns his head and, with another second of silence staring, breaks out into a lazy smile that makes Kon’s heart flutter and worry ease out of his stomach.

“Hey.” He says, quietly.

“Hey.” Tim says back.

“Little too much?” Kon asks and Tim’s smile widened just a fraction bigger.

“Maybe. But…it was good. Really good. Still can’t feel my toes.”

Kon chuckles before he’s leaning forward, pressing a kiss softly to Tim’s little tummy, making him giggle.

“As long as you’re good.”

Tim sighs, happily. “Yeah. Just as long as I’m back to normal soon.”

As fun as that was, as interesting, Kon can’t help but agree. It’s much easier to cuddle post-coital when your boyfriend was normal human sized. Instead, he has to make due with just being close, nuzzling just a bit with his nose, and kissing him where he can.

(It takes another three days to get Tim back to normal. No one’s really happy about it, but Kon’s not the first to start complaining.)


End file.
